legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches Overview
__TOC__ Overview of patches found on . Info on what each patch folder contains, and what mod they are for. Mainly for those installing patches manually. The patches marked with * add displays to the museum. Main patcher 02a - OCS (DBM_OpenCities_Patch.esp) = 02b - SCE (DBM_SolitudeCEPatch.esp) = 02c - SBH (DBM_Bathhouse_Patch.esp) = 02d - SKY (DBM_Skyway_Patch.esp) = * 03a - MMP (DBM_MadMasker_Patch.esp) = The Mad Masker, adds displays in the Hall of Oddities * 03b - MIL (DBM_MoreInterestingLoot_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Hall of Oddities * 03c - OAP (DBM_OblivionArtifacts_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Upper Gallery * 03d - AOB (DBM_ArtifactsOfBoethiah_Patch.esp) = Artifacts - The Tournament of the Ten Bloods (called ), adds displays in the Hall of Heroes, Upper Gallery and Daedric Exhibit Hall * 03e - ASP (DBM_AmuletsOfSkyrim_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Jewelry Display * 03f - VIG (DBM_VigilantPatch.esp) = , adds displays in the Hall of Oddities * 03g - COMBO (DBM_MIL+OAP_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Hall of Oddities and the Upper Gallery * 03h - RAP (DBM_RoyalArmory_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Hall of Secrets * 03i - NTH (DBM_TreasureHunt_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Library * 03j - SUP (DBM_SkyrimUnderground_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Hall of Heroes * 04a - IWIA (DBM_IWIA_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04b - IW (DBM_IW_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Armory * 04c - IA (DBM_IA_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Armory * 04d - HA IWIA (DBM_HA+IW+IA_Patch.esp) = + + , adds displays in the Armory * 04e - HA+IW (DBM_HA+IW_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04f - HA (DBM_HA_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Armory * 04g - DA+IWIA+HA (DBM_HA+IW+IA+DG_Patch.esp) = + + + , adds displays in the Armory * 04h - DA+IWIA (DBM_DG+IWIA_Patch.esp) = + + , adds displays in the Armory * 04i - DA+IW+HA (DBM_HA+IW+DG_Patch.esp) = + + , adds displays in the Armory * 04j - DA+IW (DBM_DG+IW_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04k - DA+HA (DBM_HA+DG_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04l - DA+IA (DBM_DG+IA_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04m - DA (DBM_DawnguardArsenal_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Armory * 04n - HA+IA (DBM_HA+IA_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Armory * 04o - DA+HA+IA (DBM_HA+IA+DG_Patch.esp) = + + , adds displays in the Armory 05a - CACO (DBM_CACO_Patch.esp) = * 05b - IJP (DBM_ImmersiveJewelry_Addon.esp) = , adds displays in the Jewelry Display 05c - WAFR (DBM_WAFR Patch.esp) = 05d - CCOR (DBM_CCOR_patch.esp) = 05e - CCF (DBM_CCF_Patch.esp) = 05f - COMBO (DBM_WAF_CCF_CCOR_Patch.esp) = + + * 05g - Undeath (DBM_Undeath_Patch.esp) = , adds a display in the Daedric Exhibit Hall * 05h - SIC (DBM_ImmersiveCreatures_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Hall of Lost Empires * 05i - ELDR (DBM_ElementalDragons_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Gallery of Natural Science 06a - REQ (DBM_Requiem_Patch.esp) = * 06b - REQ+MIL (DBM_Requiem&More_Interesting_Loot_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Hall of Oddities * 06c - REQ+OAP (DBM_Requiem+OAP_Patch.esp) = + , adds displays in the Upper Gallery * 06d - REQ+MIL+OAP (DBM_Requiem+MIL+OAP_Patch.esp) = + + , adds displays in the Hall of Oddities and the Upper Gallery 06e - SkyRe (DBM_SkyRe_Patch.esp) = 06f - SOT (DBM_SoT_Patch.esp) = 06g - YASH (DBM_YASH2_Patch.esp) = 06h - NSO (DBM_NexusSkyrimOverhaul_Patch.esp) = 06h - NSOm (DBM_NexusSkyrimOverhaul_Patch.esp) = 07a - CRF (DBM_CRF_Patch.esp) = 07b - DAR (DBM_DASkyship_Addon.esp) = * 07d - MSP (DBM_MAS_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Library and the Upper Gallery * 07e - DPA (DBM_DPA_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Dragonborn Hall 08a - MCP (DBM_MysticCondenser_Patch.esp) = 08b - AOS (DBM_AOS_Patch.esp) = 08c - DPE (DBM_DPE_Patch.esp) = 08d - DDL (DBM_DynamicDungeonLoot_Patch.esp) = 08e - ESFC (DBM_ESFCompanions_Patch.esp) = 08f - IH (DBM_ImmersiveHorses_Patch.esp) = 08g - ROD (DBM_ATROD_Patch.esp) = And the Realms of Daedra 08h - UII (DBM_UII_Patch.esp) = 08i - IWB (DBM_InteractiveWashBasins_Patch.esp) = 08k - ZIA (DBM_ZIAComplete_Patch.esp) = 08l - RND (DBM_RND_Patch.esp) = 08m - SCRR (DBM_SCRR_Patch.esp) = 08n - MOW (DBM_MOW_Patch.esp) = 08o - DBR (DBM_DBR_Patch.esp) = * 08p - BRP (DBM_Arnima_Patch.esp) = , adds displays in the Dragonborn Hall 08q - GBP (DBM_GoodBrother_Patch.esp) = , changes static quest display for Thieves Guild 08r - IAC (DBM_IAC_Patch.esp) = 08s - UUU (DBM_UUU_Patch.esp) = 08u - ISC (DBM_ISC_Patch.esp) = 08v - BUI (DBM_BUI_Patch.esp) = Optional patches ASM (DBM_ASM-2016.esp) = DGE (DBM_DGE_Patch.esp) = DGECombo (DBM_DGE_Crossbow_Patch.esp) = + ? DSR (no esp) = ELP (DBM_Enhanced_Landscapes.esp) = ETC (DBM - ETaC Complete Patch.esp) = HRP (DBM_HelgenReborn_Patch.esp) = LSC (DBM_KelCrossbowPatch.esp) = MLU (DBM_MLU.esp) = MQM (DBM_MQM_Patch.esp) = NBP (Isharas_TNB_LoTD_Addon.esp) = Legacy addon PCE (PCE - Legacy of the Dragonborn Patch.esp) = PCI (DBM_KelCrossbowPatch.esp) = RSA (Real Solitude Rocks.esp) = RSC (DBM_RSChildren.esp) = RSP (DBM_RealShelter_Patch.esp) = SCO (DBM_SCOHenry.esp) = , makes Henry look similar to other kids SFC (SFCO - LotD Patch.esp) = USO (DBM_UselessShopOverhaul.esp) = USOCombo (DBM_UselessShopOverhaul-UniqueTreasures.esp) = + Category:Extra